Removal and replacement of apparatus parts, for example, parts subjected to wear, has been a universal and historically constant concern to apparatus developers and users. A primary characteristic in this regard is what appears, at least at first glance, to be incongruous objectives, that the connection between parts be secure yet allow for ease of removal. Indeed, this primary characteristic extends beyond replacement of apparatus parts, and is incumbent in substantially any connection between two or more parts anticipated to be removed or separated from each other. For example, the desirability of cleats on shoes for enhanced traction has long been recognized, particularly in the endeavors of runners, golfers, football players, mountain climbers, and the like. Cleats are subject to wear. Thus, it is highly desirable that cleats (individually or in groups) be readily removable and replaceable in circumstances where a cleat becomes worn or damaged. Replacement of cleats is also desirable where turf conditions or the turf surface warrant a particular traction design. Removable and replaceable cleats generally have a threaded screw attachment element and a corresponding threaded receptacle is provided in the sole of the athletic shoe. However, threaded cleats often become dislodged, stripped or jammed during use, thus detracting from their initial appeal. Also, for attachment and removal, threaded cleats are generally rotated with a specialized tool, such as a spike wrench. In cases where a cleat becomes worn or damaged, however, a spike wrench may be unable to sufficiently engage the cleat to rotate it and resort must then be had to drills, pliers and the like to forcibly remove the cleat, sometimes damaging the receptacle in the process. Some cleat attachment systems which are not threaded nonetheless require the turn of a spike wrench for attachment and removal and, thus, experience the same disadvantages as threaded cleats. Alternative types of cleat connecting mechanisms have also been developed wherein a latch or knob is biased by a spring. Over time, water, sand and grit can damage the spring such that it cannot properly retract or expand, resulting in the cleat either falling out or becoming so tightly engaged that it can only be removed forcibly.
Therefore, what is needed to overcome the disadvantages of threaded and other detachable cleat systems is to provide for a detachable cleat which may be readily attached to and removed from the sole of a shoe without the use of any special tools and which may also be readily removed even when worn or damaged.